The present invention relates to a package for circularly-shaped recording and playback media, preferably compact audio or video discs. The package can also be adapted for storage of floppy disks, comprising a circular disc held in a square-shaped housing. In their currently commercialized form, audio compact discs are in the range of about 5 inches in diameter. It will be appreciated that the present package can be utilized for other sizes, recorded formats and similar devices. The package is inexpensive to manufacture, highly aesthetic, functional and environmentally sound. The package is preferably made from coated card-stock material and is not much larger than the disc intended to be stored therein. Since it is manufactured from paper, it can carry visually pleasing and information-providing graphics.
The package of the present invention can be utilized with currently available five inch compact audio discs or, alternatively, it can be easily adapted for use in packaging micro discs, audio/visual discs, floppy discs, discs used with CD-ROM devices, etc. Of course, if any other visual or audio format or embodiment becomes commercially significant and is utilized with a circular recording and/or playback media, the package can be suitably adapted and configured for use therewith, without departing from the present invention. For illustrative purposes, however, the present invention will be described with respect to a standard five inch diameter compact audio disc, i.e., the disc currently used for audio recordings which can be played back for listening on standard compact disc machines as, for example, a Sony .RTM. Discman. The size and dimensions, therefore, of a compact disc are specifically incorporated herein and believed well-known to those of skill in the art. The preferred embodiment of the present invention, in terms of size and dimensions will basically correspond thereto. The term "compact disc" or, merely, "disc" as used herein shall, therefore, be with specific reference to the five inch compact disc and in addition, shall include all sizes of discs as currently commercialized and those which may be commercialized in the future.
Basically, the present invention provides a two-piece cad-stock package for the compact disc. An outer container and an inner sleeve are provided. They constitute two separable components which slidingly engage to form a closed package for initial sale of the compact disc. The inner sleeve of the package is intended to hold the disc in a compartment. A separate compartment in the inner sleeve is also provided. It holds written information related to the disc as, for example, a libretto or information of interest related to the artist or the performance contained on the disc. The inner sleeve slides within the outer container and, with the disc and the written information carried by the inner sleeve, a closed package is provided which is substantially isolated from dust, liquids, the sun's rays and other harmful contaminants. The disc and written information can be stored in the package as it is initially configured or, alternatively, to make the disc and written information more easily and quickly accessible, the inner sleeve can be slidably received within the outer sleeve in a different orientation. In this orientation, the disc and written information are more easily and quickly accessible and, yet, the disc is still substantially isolated from external contaminants.
The use of an inner sleeve, intended to be inserted in either of one of two orientations within the outer protective container, allows the disc and the printed material to be stored in a contaminant free environment for initial sale and in between actual uses. When the purchaser and subsequent user desires to insert the compact disc into an appropriate playback machine, the disc can be easily removed from the inner sleeve. After playback, the compact disc can be restored back into the package. One orientation of the inner sleeve within the outer container provides a substantially contaminant free storage environment while the other orientation provides easier and quicker accessibility and, yet, it, too, is basically contaminant free.
In addition, as mentioned, the package includes a convenient and physically separate compartment in the inner sleeve for the selective inclusion by the seller of a booklet containing, for example, liner notes, lyrics or other printed/written information related to the material recorded on the compact disc. In addition, when the inner sleeve stores a square-shaped floppy computer disk the separate compartment for notes maintains written materials relate to the disk and, yet, eliminates writing directly on the disk's housing.
In its preferred embodiment, the package is made from a paper-like cardstock material which is environmentally sound. It represents an advance over the current hard plastic or "jewel" containers (currently used in connection with the sale of compact discs). The present invention is barely larger than the size of the compact disc sought to be contained therein. In addition, since the present invention is intended, in its preferred form, to be made from paper-like card stock material it can be directly printed upon. This, too, is in contrast to the jewel containers currently used with compact discs. Printing on the card stock increases the aesthetic attractiveness and functionality of the package. Also, a paperboard material, capable of receipt of graphic printing directly thereon, allows all of the thin spines of the package to have identifying graphics. This allows the package to be shelved independent of spine orientation and still graphics are visible.